The water park
by ShadowProve13
Summary: A random fanfic of the IE gang going to a water park on a hot day. Randomness


'WHOOHOO!" Tsunami jumped off of the rock and bomb dived into the pool, creating a giant splash; which unfortunately went all over Aphrodi, who was currently relaxing at the pool's edge.

"Aggh! Watch it you surf bum!" Aphrodi shrieked, why he ever agreed to come along he had no idea. Tsunami's head popped out of the water, he could hear the blonde even under water.

"Sorry dude."

"Ushishishishi." Kogure laughed and pointed at Aphrodi; in which the blonde grabbed and threw is empty soda can at him and hit him right in the head, Kogure angrily pointed at Aphrodi, "Hey! You'll pay for that!"

Today was a very sunny and hot day, so everyone decided to visit the water park to cool down. Some went to the ice cream cart, which was probably going to take them _all _day to reach the front of the line. Other's walked around and went on rides. While there was some that decided to stay at the giant pool. Genda sit at the pool's edge with his feet in the water.

"Gazel? Are you okay?" Genda asked, Gazel was just lying there in the water for the past hour.

"So bloody hot." He muttered, and just stayed there floating in the water. This made Genda laughed a little, Gazel was acting like the heat was melting him. Burn smirked at his rival.

"What's wrong princess? Can't take the heat?" He laughed, while Gazel stayed in the same spot, but turned his head to face Burn, sending him an icy death glare.

"Don't call me princess, tulip-baka!"

"It's a frickin' flame!"

"Hot head."

"Ice bitch!"

"Tulip head!"

"Girly boy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Grrrr.." Gazel didn't say another come back, he just casually went under the water. Burn smirked in victory, believing that he had one that argument, oh but was he _wrong_. Standing up from the pool, Burn did the peace sign. Everyone gasped, or in Kidou's case, quickly covered Haruna's eyes with his hands.

"Huh? Why are you all staring at me?" Suddenly, Burn felt a drift down '_there_' and looked. Yep, his board shorts were gone, his face turned dark red and quickly sat back in the water.

"Burny~ Are you missing something?" Burn turned around, only to see Gazel smirking and holding his shorts.

"GAZEL! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Let me think abo-NO! Genda! Catch!" Gazel threw the shorts to Genda and swam over to the edge and hopped up. While Burn grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, not caring that it was wet. By then, Genda and Gazel were already at the exit, Genda laughing and waving around Burn's shorts.

"When I get my hands on you two!"

And then the chase began. Everyone stayed silent for a while, until...

"FIND HIM!" Sakuma ran into the pool place and hid behind Fudou's long beach chair.

"Shhhhh." Sakuma brought his pointer finger up to his lips. The next thing they know, a whole bunch of kids entered the pool, all holding inflatable tubes, water guns and other stuff kids would bring to the beach or pool. One kid, probably their "leader", walked up to Aphrodi.

"Excuse me? But have you seen a pirate boy with cyan hair and an eyepatch around here?" Aphrodi blinked and saw Sakuma shaking his head.

"No, I haven't."

"Okay then." The boy turned around to the others, "He's not here. Let's search somewhere else!" All pumped their fists in the air and let out a 'battle' cry and ran out of the outside pool. Fudou turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sakuma.

"Sakuma-kun...What the fuck did you _do _to those kids?" He asked laughing, Sakuma glared at him.

"I was trying to find the bathroom, but I ended up in this place, where I'm guessing the object of the game was "shoot the pirate" cause there cut outs of Captain Hook everywhere...And cause of my eyepatch..."

"We get the picture, Sakuma-kun." Kidou sweatdropped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Midorikawa and Hiroto were sitting at a table and eating the ice cream that they bought.

"Aah, nothing like ice cream on a hot day, right, Hiroto?" Midorikawa ask his best friend.

"Yep, sure is."

"GAZEL! GENDA! GET BACK HERE!" Genda and Gazel ran straight pass the two laughing and still had Burn's shorts. Burn also ran passed them, using every swear word known to man. Midorikawa's eyes widen, while Hiroto's just twitched.

"Hiroto? Did you just see-?"

"Burn in nothing but a towel?...Yes, yes I did."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lol, I just thought I'd write something random X3


End file.
